Ledas
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Anime name style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ledas - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Manga name style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ledas - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Monkey/Ape/Kid - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" "Lest I Forget..." - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Saiyan - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Age 733 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of death style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" N/A - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 4'5" - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 88 lbs (skinny, but still weighs more because of muscle mass) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Layeeck (Father) - }} |} Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) is a character, and the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in all five sagas, as well as the TF movie Just Another Day... and is introduced in the chapter "Lest I Forget..." Overview 'Appearance' Ledas, in the first saga is only four years old. Understandably, he is very short. He is about half a head shorter than Prince Vegeta, who is five, himself. Ledas' hair is tall (though not as much as Vegeta's), spiky and wild. In the back, it also goes down, partially, to the base of his neck. Ledas is on the skinny side, due to him not having much training. His muscles and physique are still developing at this time, which helps explain his rapid power level growth. Eye color is a dark grey, almost black, like his father. A notable feature about Ledas is his lack of using the customary Saiyan tail "belt". And despite be chastised on a regular basis about this, Ledas continues to let his tail stay uncurled (similar to Tarble). His armor is the standard of the Planet Trade Organization, but without the skirt or crotch guard. His clothes consist of a simple shirt, and short pants. He wears gloves, but no boots. Starting in the Lauto Saga, he stops wearing a glove on his right hand, and gains a wrist armor guard on his left. During that saga, he also stops wearing his scouter (due to learning how to sense ki). Upon arriving on Earth, Ledas abandons his armor, for various reasons. But he still wears his glove and wrist guard on his left hand, at least during battle. Otherwise, he wears normal Earth clothes, consisting of a dark shirt, and hoodie, with short pants and shoes. He wears the heavy over-hoodie to hide his tail, something that Ledas hopes he can keep secret... 'Personality' Ledas' personality is light and carefree, as well as brutal and unmerciful. This may seem contradictory, but in reality, it is consistent to the culture of the Saiyans. From the time he was able to fly, Ledas was trained to fight, and kill without mercy. Such a life is harsh and, at usually boring. So, Ledas, early on, started viewing all his missions as games. Unlike Prince Vegeta , he is very childish. This sometimes annoys Vegeta, who becomes somewhat of a big brother to Ledas. Ledas has no sense of worth of life, outside of his fellow Saiyans. This is not extraordinary, as all Saiyans are taught this at an early age. He is personally responsible for killing billions of aliens, on various planets, and yet, he views it all as a game. His father, Layeeck does not have patience for his son's childish acts. This causes a brief rift between the two, where Ledas, abandoning reason for madness, goes onto show his father his true power. As his power grows, so does his confidence, to the point of outright arrogance. Another feature, that stays consistent thoughout the series is Ledas is never shown to be truly scared of anyone at all... except for character the Benefactor. Why the Benefactor frightens Ledas so much is not at first made clear. But once landing on Planet Cooler 92, Ledas is humbled, and his arrogance subsides. This is, however, not to say that his confidence didn't stay. After he crash lands on Planet Cooler 92, his personality starts to lose its innocence. Mentally, he is broken (due to him thinking he is the last Saiyan alive), and becomes withdrawn. Having no friends (and practically everyone trying to kill him), Ledas is forced to become much stronger than he thought possible; this causes incredible physical strain on his body, almost beyond what he can handle. 5 (earth) years into his stay, he meets Lauto, a mysterious being of unimaginable power. After passing several tests, Ledas' power comes more under his control. Lauto give Ledas another gift; the ability to stop aging. His views of worth of life started changing immediately after he found out his father was killed, but ultimately, there was no big personality impact until later. After seeing Payar brutally execute some of the native species, Ledas begins to gradually change his view on life. Finally, he reaches a breaking point, and at the sight of Payar killing some of the natives, ascends to Super Saiyan. Upon reaching Earth, he regresses slightly to his playful and childlike personality, but still harbors a small amount of mental anguish that he gained on Planet Cooler 92. If anything, he becomes more impulsive here, which is hard for Ledas to conceal his alien identity. Also on Earth, he has no idea why no one else is as powerful as him, and this causes him to, without knowing it, show his physical superiority, much to the jealousy of . Biography 'Ledas' Childhood' Ledas was born into the Saiyan super elite in the 733 age, making him 4 years old at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. His father is Layeeck, a trusted soldier and friend to King Vegeta. Ledas, due to his father's position and his own raw power, was given the chance to train with the prince, Vegeta. Vegeta, at first did not want to train with someone, as he put it "so weak". But, though time, Vegeta started to grow more accepting of Ledas, and by the end of Prince Vegeta Saga, the two were good friends. Eventually, the two children start going on mission for Frieza, once the tyrant sees how powerful they are. And when Frieza decides to end the Saiyan race, his liking of the children sends him to let them live. Unbeknownst to anyone, Ledas was still on Planet Vegeta, just minutes before its destruction. The shockwave of the planet exploding led to Ledas being knocked unconscious, and thrown of course. As can be expected, Vegeta thinks his good friend dead, at this point. For just over a year, Ledas drifted, in his pod, until finally landing on Planet Cooler 92 in the early 739 age. Here he becomes a mere pawn in the somewhat middleschool-esque drama of Captain Banas and Governor Guva. In fact, it was due to that drama that Ledas was allowed to live. Guva, in a power move, keeps Ledas alive, if only the Saiyan child will, in time, gain the power to defeat Banas. Ledas agrees to this, and throughout the Lauto saga trains vigorously to get stronger to kill Banas, and in secret, Guva and the rest. Because, after all, Ledas' true goal here is to get off of Planet Cooler 92. Eventually, in the 767 age after the systematic collapse of the outpost, Ledas arrives on Earth, in search of Vegeta. 'Ledas And Prince Vegeta' Being an only child of a super elite, Ledas was often left alone for long periods of time. This was changed when he became the training partner to Prince Vegeta. Here, he began to cling, somewhat, to Vegeta as his big brother. Vegeta did not accept this at first, but upon seeing Ledas' power (and thus gaining respect for him), Vegeta became less opposed. And seeing as Vegeta was in a higher position than Ledas, he did seem to be the one who was "in charge" of the two. It could be said that Ledas, despite his problems with his father, was playful and carefree around Vegeta, even during missions. Those emotions seemed to be amplified when Ledas was around the prince. When Vegeta and Leda were seperated during the genocide of the Saiyans, Ledas' emotional health took a heavy toll . It is noteworthy that one of the driving factors for Ledas' training during the Lauto Saga was his goal to get off of Planet Cooler 92, and begin his search for Vegeta. And indeed, when he arrived on earth, and found Vegeta, his childlike personality led him to keep away from Vegeta (after seeing that Vegeta was quite a bit stronger than him) until he could match the prince. This led to a sort of cat and mouse chase, where Vegeta pursued Ledas for taking something from Capsule Corp, not knowing that the mysterious thief was actually his childhood friend. 'Ledas And ' Coming Soon! 'Ledas And ' Coming Soon! History in The Forgotten 'Birth Of The One' Ledas was born with a rather high natural power level of 1300. The only other Saiyan that was born with anything near this was Prince Vegeta, at a power level of 1500. Lucky for Ledas, his father was a good friend to the king, and was able to orchestrate the two children to start working together. The short term impact of this was having Ledas gain a ton of power and skill, in such a short time. The long term impact lead to Ledas surviving the great genocide. Ledas and Vegeta would continue to train together and even go on a few missions. All throughout, Vegeta did not take kindly to being forced to work with Ledas, who he deemed as weak. But, even he could not deny that they both were close, in power, if not personality. Ledas' playful demeanor led to Vegeta being often annoyed, though not so much angry. And despite all this, Ledas kept an upbeat opinion of Vegeta, and would even risk his life several times to protect the prince. Eventually, Vegeta lightened up a bit, but was still elitist and arrogant. 'Frieza's Ruse' After a very short time, Ledas and Vegeta's training led to Frieza taking notice, just as King Vegeta had planned. However, unknown to anyone but Frieza's closest advisors, Frieza took the two Saiyans for another purpose; to keep the king, who had been showing rebellious tendencies, in check. He sent the two on several missions, and they were some of his hardest. It was here that Ledas met a curious figure, The Benefactor. When around the Benefactor (or even thinking of him), Ledas was hit with a powerful and almost blinding fear. This is something that Ledas is unaccustomed to... indeed the Benefactor is the only one who will ever truly bring out a fear in Ledas. But, trying to ignore that distraction, Ledas and Vegeta go on to beat the planets Frieza assigned them. They were so consistent in their conquering of even Frieza's hardest planets, that the tyrant began to grow fond of them (but, in character, kept that to himself). So, when the Saiyans as a whole started getting a little more powerful than Frieza was comfortable with, he decided to end it all. But, he would keep the two children, for his own uses later. As expected, giving this news to the king, led to a quiet rebellion to be formed. All part of Frieza's plans. So, the king and his elite (Layeeck among them) to attack Frieza's ship, and challenge Frieza himself. Frieza easily dispatches of them, and kills all the elites (save for Layeeck who is badly injured). He then goes onto destroy planet Vegeta. This causes Ledas (who was delayed from takeoff) to be hit off course, and thought dead. 'One Of Many' But he was not dead Indeed, Ledas had been in a coma, drifting in space for about a year in and a half. Eventually, in the early 739 age, Ledas crash landed on a Cooler controlled planet. #92, to be exact. On that planet, the conditions were just right. Just right for Ledas' survival. As luck would have it, on planet there was a war going on. A quiet war between Governor Guva and his Captain, Banas. A mess of politics, indeed. After Ledas' discovery, by the Cooler soldiers, Guva gets an idea... to use the child as a tool to kill Banas. And so through trials and tribulations, Ledas began his training, incognito, under Banas. It didn't take long for things to go wrong.... 'Lauto' 'The Legend' 'Of Earth And Vegeta' 'The Lure Of Acceptance' 'Nagamo's Discovery' 'The Chase' 'Finding The Other' 'Governor's Return' 'Just Like Old Times' Movie History Ledas apppears in the following Dragon Ball Z: TF Movies and Specials: 'DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day...' Description to be released when the movie is released. Forms and Transformations Ledas was born into the super elite, and therefore fights in a different way than the regular Saiyans. His style is refined, calm, and personal; prefering to fight hand-to-hand rather than using massive ki based battles. However, when he goes Super Saiyan, Ledas tends to use a lot more ki based attacks. His ego grows quite big, once he arrives on Earth, and he gets even more arrogant because of it. Still, he is not as extreme as Vegeta is. 'Great Ape Form' Despite this being Ledas' most powerful form, up until the climax of the Lauto Saga. In this form, Ledas' power level is immediately raised to 10x normal in this form, giving him a vast amount of previously untapped power. Ledas has used his Great Ape form sparingly, however. The reasons for this are various; for one, it wasn't ever needed, as his base form was powerful enough to take on everything in the Prince Vegeta Saga. In the Lauto Saga, he does actually use his Great Ape form a couple of times, but it proves to be too "slow". And even though he is stronger in this form than Meloon, Lieme, and Payar, this slowness can not protect the weakness of his tail. Ledas abandons this form, thereafter, although it is not the last time it will be seen... 'Semi Super Saiyan' A briefly shown form, first witnessed by Lauto in the cave. It was achieved, with some help by the mystic, for a few short minutes. Ledas after feeling his power, thought he was a real Super Saiyan in this form, but not truly knowing what a Super Saiyan looked like, he couldn't be sure. In this form, Ledas' eyes turn the Super Saiyan prevalent green. His hair also turns a stark white color. Ledas' power is incredibly high, at least over a million. But a problem that arises, almost immediately is that he can't transform again... and that is something that he is not able to do, but for one more occasion (which is by accident). And when Ledas finally reaches the regular Super Saiyan, he doesn't even try to reach this form anymore, as it has become obsolete. This form is unique among Ledas' transformations as he never uses it in combat. 'Super Saiyan' Coming Soon! 'Super Saiyan 2' Coming Soon! 'Ascended Super Saiyan 2' Coming Soon! Techniques * Kyorra Flash - same as his father's variant; it was his signature move for much of his childhood * Ki Blast - basic energy blast * Flight - ki based flight * Afterimage - quick movement; leaves brief image of user in previous position * Afterimage Strike - offensive afterimage attack * Telekinesis - the manipulative mind * Telepathy - the mind's communication * Energy Barrier - protective barrier; not limited to self * Finger Beam - a thin beam of energy, used with precision targetting * Ki Sensing - the ability to sense the ki of others * Playful Galick - Galick Gun variant; less focussed * Homing Finger Beams - finger beam, effective for NIMD missions * Extermination Rain - rain of blasts, used to clear planets * Razor Blast - energy blasts, razor sharp * Lightning Strike - destroyer of worlds * more coming soon! Kills List Below, listed all characters killed by Ledas in The Forgotten. Joint kills are not listed. 'Prince Vegeta Saga' *Various amounts of Saibamen, at least a dozen shown. *Various planets, and inhabitants on them, at least 8 billion credited to Ledas alone. *Mysterious Alien Pursuers (During "Always Remeber Your First" chapter), killing three of them. *Saiyan Pod Commander. 'Lauto Saga' *5 PC92 soldiers, upon landing on the planet. *Several dozen natives during the gladiator matches. *1 PC96 elite soldier. *Various planets, and inhabitants on them, at least 1.2 billion. *Aprido *Meloon *Lieme 'Planet Earth Saga' 'Kyokatshi Saga' 'Reunion Saga' 'DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day...' ﻿ Trivia *Ledas' name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is lettuce. *Ledas' armor, red on black is the opposite of his fathers. *Throughout the series, Ledas' tail is cut off at least 5 times. *Ledas' Cooler armor is the same color as Lieme's. *One noticable thing that Ledas does a lot is fly upside down. His father views this a childish. *In later sagas, Ledas mocks his father purposefully by doing that. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten